By way of brief background, access network discovery and selection function (ANDSF) aids user equipment (UE) to discover non-cellular access networks. These access networks can include Wi-Fi, WiMax, etc. Conventional ANDSF technology can provide network selection rules and a list of access networks to a UE. This information can typically be provided by either a push or pull method, e.g., the information can be pushed to UEs without a request for the information, or can be pulled to the UE in response to a request by the UE. Numerous implementations of ANDSF functionality have been implemented. Typically, these implementations employ servers located in the core network of a cellular service provider, e.g., ANDSF functionality can be included in a home location register (HLR), etc. As such, push and pull of ANDSF information can experience a data throughput bottleneck wherein ANDSF data is accessed via a core network device. This bottleneck effect can result in delays, errors, and higher costs of operation. Further, system failures in ANDSF systems can result in broad disruption of ANDSF functionality for a large number of customers.